


a moment of panic

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [37]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Oneshot, fjord and jester have a tiefling baby and fjord panics for a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: fjord and jester's first baby is a tiefling and fjord has a moment of panic





	a moment of panic

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr anon: I know if fjord and jester become a thing that teifling kids won’t be uncommon but fjords a warlock. They are literally where teiflings come from. I don’t know why I like this so much but I love my fjord teifling kids.

Logically, Fjord knew that the chance of their kids being tieflings was astronomically high, considering Jester’s family, and his whole… Uk’otoa, _thing_. But he’d never really, thought about it, exactly? At least, not until he was looking down at a tiny, greenish blue colored body, with a tiny pointed tail poking through the blankets, and bumps on their forehead that he knew would eventually grow into horns, and panicking maybe just a little bit.

And all he could think of, was, was the _consequences_. He still remembered with striking clarity the night he’d filed his tusks for the first time, the pain, the blood, but mostly the overarching _hope_ , that once he did _this thing_ that the others would leave him alone. (He also remembered the visceral disappointment when it hadn’t done anything but fuel more bullying). He would remember the glares and the taunts and the insults about his green skin, his tusks, how _vicious_ and _stupid_ he was because he wasn’t _human_ enough. It was Jester’s voice that broke through his negative thoughts. “Fjord? Fjord! What’s wrong, is something wrong, is she okay?”

Jester’s face was shining with sweat, and she was trying to sit up, a look of panic on her face. He quickly pasted a smile onto his face, “No! No! Everything’s fine! The baby’s fine!”

Her eyes narrowed. “Then why are you looking at her like that?”

He couldn’t help the pensive look returning to his face, “I just- gods, Jester, she’s going to have to deal with so _much_ , and I can’t help but-”

“Fjord! Would you ever sit back and let people insult our baby?” she questions, a look of fierce concentration on her face.

Fjord can feel a rush of protectiveness fall over him, as he looks down at the newborn. “Of course not! I would never-!”

“And do you think that she will _ever_ be without people who love her?” Jester says.

Fjord thinks of the Nein, clustered just outside the room, anxiously waiting to meet the newest member, of Jester, of _himself_ , and says, “No, no she won’t.”

Jester crosses her arms, but she’s smiling slightly, now. “Well there you go. I know full well that she’ll deal with shit, people can be shitty, but I also know that me and Mama and you will be right beside her to make sure she knows she’s _loved_ , and that there is _nothing_ wrong with being a tiefling, and I know her aunts and uncles will be willing to murder anyone who bad mouths her, so stop worrying about it and get over here!”

He moves obediently over to jester’s side, so she can hold their daughter, and seeing the love of his life smile down at the tiny baby, his worries are pushed away.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw


End file.
